


Ownership

by insipid_rhyme



Category: Black Veil Brides, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Andy and Gerard are Masters/Owners, Dubious Consent, Frank is a pet/slave, I'll add more tags as i go, M/M, Master/Pet, There's no rape/non-con atm but there is dubious consent, yes another one i know i have to stop starting so many stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insipid_rhyme/pseuds/insipid_rhyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For two years Frank has been the beloved Pet to his Master, Andy. But one night his Master brings a companion home and announces something that fills Frank with dread and underlying fear for what lies instore for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Pet! Come here!" 

Frank stopped scrubbing the plate in his hand when he heard Andy's voice calling him, and he left it in the sink as he walked toward the bedroom. Andy hadn't come home until an hour ago, and Frank knew someone else was here with him because he heard them talking. 

"Pet, I'd like you to meet someone," Andy said to Frank in his deep voice, gesturing to the man that was layed out on the bed beside him. "This is Gerard." 

Frank bowed his head slightly at the man, as he was taught to. "Nice to meet you, sir," he said quietly. 

The man, Gerard, chuckled lightly. "You were right, Andy, he sure is a cutie," he said, raising a thick eyebrow at Frank seductively. Frank squirmed under the attention, uncomfortable. 

"Yep, that's my Frankie boy," Andy said, smirking. "And he's got a cute little ass, too. So perky, just asking for you to smack it." 

"Is that so?" Gerard asked, smirking along with Andy and looking at him suggestively. "I'll have to give that a try." 

Frank frowned in confusion, looking between the two men stretched out on the bed. Why was this man saying those things, and more importantly, why was Andy letting him? 

Andy chuckled, seeing the look on Frank's face, he decided to elaborate. "There's some exciting news I want to share with you, pet. Gerard here," he said, waving his hand at Gerard, "has decided that he rather enjoys New York, and me being one of his closest and dearest friends, have offered for him to come and live with me." 

Frank frowned harder, not liking where this was going. 

"And we've been talking over things these past few days, and I've decided that I want a slight change in things. To make some things more ... interesting," Andy said, smirking predatorily. 

"Pet," Andy said, addressing him. "Meet Gerard, your new master."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will most likely not be updated very often. Even though Frerard is my favourite ship ever, I really have to focus on finishing my Sterek, which has been unfinished for two years.  
> That being said, I really am liking the idea for this story and am having quite a bit of fun writing it.  
> I hope you all enjoy!

"W-What?" Frank squeaked.

"Watch yourself, Frankie. You don't want to forget your manners now, do you?" Andy said in warning, but with a smirk playing on his lips. 

Frank shook his head quickly. "No, of course not, master. I forgot myself, I'm sorry," he apologised, feeling panic rise up in him quickly. 

"I'll let is slide just this once, Frankie, but only because I'm in a real good mood." 

Frank nodded rapidly, relief swelling in him.

"Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Andy continued, Frank wincing, "Gerard here is your new master. Now don't get your hopes up, you're not getting rid of me that easily, because I'm still your master." 

Frank looked up, confusion swirling in his eyes, making both men chuckle. 

"I think it's definitely a first, for one pet to have itself two masters," Andy said, smirking broadly. "But since when do I do things traditionally?" 

Frank stayed silent, thinking the question was rhetorical.

"Well?" Andy snapped, a flash of anger appearing in his eyes. "It seems that Frankie here is in a bitch of a mood today. You're testing my patience, pet." 

Frank looked up, his mouth dropping as he gaped at his master. "N-No, I thought you were being rhetorical, master. Forgive me," he pleaded. 

Andy breathed in deeply, his shoulders shifting with the movement. "What do you think, Gerard? After all, he is your pet as well." 

Frank shivered unpleasantly at the words, a flash of dread running down his spine. 

"Well ... I suppose since this was all sprung on him so unexpectedly, we shouldn't be so harsh with the boy," Gerard said, rubbing thoughtfully at his chin as Frank's shoulders slouched with relief. 

"But then again," Gerard continued, Frank looking up fearfully, "if we let him get away with so many things, he might grow to be disobedient." 

Andy smirked. "We can't have that. What do you suppose we do with him, Gerard?" 

Gerard shrugged a shoulder. "Come here, pet," he said, beckoning Frank over with a come here motion with his pointer finger. 

Frank bowed his head submissively as he nervously advanced toward the bed, bringing his knee up to rest on the mattress and crawling toward the men layed upon it. He sat back on his heels and glanced up at them nervously, waiting for further instructions. 

Gerard scowled and reached forward to grasp a fistful of Frank's shirt and dragged him forward, making it so Frank was straddling his thighs. Frank whimpered quietly, suddenly frightened of this man and what he could do. 

"Just look at that face," Andy cooed, leaning forward and running his palm down Frank's soft cheek. "You can't stay mad at that face." 

Gerard hummed and ran his hands down Frank's back soothingly then suddenly moved them lower and grasped at Frank's asscheeks tightly, making the younger man yelp and squirm on his lap. 

"Oh, and he's so sensitive," Gerard observed, looking into Frank's eyes as he fondled his ass firmly. 

"And his body responds to things so delightfully," Andy said proudly. "If you breath over his nipple, it will harden immediately. And his ass goes bright red when you spank it, it turns me on so much." 

"Is that true, Frankie?" Gerard asked him, squeezing his ass so hard it hurt. "Are you a little whore?" 

When Frank stayed silent, Andy slapped him hard across the face. "Answer him," he spat. 

"Y-Yes," Frank stuttered, his eyes watering and cheek stinging as he brought a hand up to gently rub over it. 

"Say it," Gerard spat, and Frank's cheeks burned. 

"Yes, I'm a whore," he whispered reluctantly.

"Yes, what?" Gerard insisted. 

Frank gritted his teeth as his cheeks flamed red in humiliation. "Yes, master," he whispered reluctantly. 

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Gerard said teasingly as he continued kneading Frank's asscheeks roughly, Frank wanting to shout out that they were attached to him; it fucking hurt. 

"Was it, whore?" Gerard said, looking into Frank's eyes, his mouth forming into an evil smirk. Frank immediately hated him. 

"No," he said through clenched teeth, glaring at the man with what he hoped was a stare just as intimidating as Gerard's, but the man simply laughed at him.

"He looks like an angry kitten," he teased, one hand abandoning Frank's ass to reach up and grasp his chin roughly, bringing Frank's face closer to his own. His smirk widened at the furious look in Frank's eyes, finding it extremely adorable. He leaned closer and breathed over the younger man's lips, enjoying how he was obviously struggling not to squirm out of Gerard's grip. 

"He hates you," Andy observed, smirking in amusement. "It amuses me." 

"I know, right?" Gerard responded, chuckling. "It's damn adorable," he said, Frank scowling at his words. 

"He's never this disobedient with me," Andy said, reaching out again to brush his knuckles down Frank's cheek, soothing the still stinging skin. 

"How long have you owned him for?" 

Andy frowned, thinking. "Like, two years," he said slowly. "Yeah, two years." 

Gerard nodded and let Frank go, the younger man immediately pulling his face back, but Gerard just leaned forward and crushed his mouth against Frank's in a messy kiss, his tongue sliding out immediately to lick at his bottom lip. 

Frank resisted the urge to whine in discomfort and turned his eyes over to Andy, the man nodding at him sternly, gesturing for him to reciprocate. Frank grimaced slightly but closed his eyes, trying to imagine it was Andy but it was pretty hard when Gerard was biting at his bottom lip, his kissing technique so different from Andy's. 

Frank opened his mouth the tiniest bit and Gerard immediately pushed his tongue inside, invading Frank's mouth and licking all around it before sucking on his tongue roughly. Frank kissed back halfheartedly, wincing at the loud smacking sounds their mouths created together. 

"Mhmm," Gerard moaned into Frank's mouth loudly, bringing a hand up to twist his fingers into Frank's hair, tugging on the strands roughly and causing Frank to grunt in slight discomfort. 

"Are you going to be a good pet now?" Gerard asked when he pulled away from the kiss, his eyes filled with lust as they gazed intensely at him. 

Frank nodded quickly; anything to avoid a punishment. "Yes, Master," he responded, his stomach churning at the use of the word. 

Gerard and Andy smirked simultaneously. "Good boy," Andy said, and Frank's spirits lifted with the praise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always appreciate comments and constructive criticism. Be kind, though... I'm fragile. Like a China doll.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Writers block truly is a pain.

"You will sleep at the end of the bed, as usual," Andy told him when it was time for bed. "Gerard will be sleeping with us." 

Frank inwardly groaned. Tonight's sleep was bound to be awful. Even with him sleeping at the end of the bed with just Andy was unbearable, he was always kicked by him when he would move around too much. 

"Feel free to put him in his place if he annoys you," Andy said to Gerard. Gerard nodded and shot Frank a mischievous look as he got in the bed, pulling the covers over him. Frank was not looking forward to tonight's sleep.. he wasn't allowed his own blanket, if he was cold he had to crawl underneath the blankets already on the bed and the air under there was thick and almost suffocating. But tonight was one of the coldest nights New York had experienced in a while, and he only had on a thin t-shirt and a pair of ratty boxers. 

Andy raised his eyebrows at him. "Will you be sleeping under or over the covers tonight, pet?" 

Frank considered it for a moment. Would it really be worth it? Two pair of legs taking up most of the room, in perfect range to kick him.. he didn't want that. Just as he was about to open his mouth to tell his master that he was going to sleep over the bed covers, a chill blew in through the gap of the closed bedroom door, and his skin broke out in goose flesh almost immediately. He looked up at his master with defeated eyes. "Under the blankets, master," he whispered, then proceeded to crawl awkwardly under the blankets and shuffle down onto the end of the bed. 

Andy crawled under the blankets after him, and his long legs left barely any room for Frank's small body to lay length wise across the end of the bed. Frank sighed quietly and curled up in a little ball without touching either of his masters. 

It was still and silent for a while under the bed covers, and Frank found that if he breathed evenly enough the supply of oxygen wasn't so thick. He sighed softly and settled in to sleep, his body relaxed enough that he knew it wouldn't take him long to drift off.

He was half awake, barely holding onto the edge of consciousness when suddenly, he was hit in his upper ribs painfully. He snapped fully awake and blinked into the darkness, waiting for another kick to come his way. He was fully alert now. He waited, and he waited.. but nothing else came. He settled back down again and shut his eyes, already feeling sleep taking a hold of him. 

But just as he was ready to drift off again, another kick was shot his way, in the exact same spot as the other one, but this kick was harder. He grunted and breathed out heavily, feeling winded. He knew it wasn't Andy kicking him.. Andy always had a reason to hurt him. No, this was Gerard's doing. 

Frank knew what he was doing. He was waiting until Frank was just on the edge of sleep, then he would strike and wake him fully, keeping him on his toes.

He was playing with him. 

The game continued well into the night, and Frank fell for it every time. He would be just on the edge, his eyelids drooping and his breathing would start to even out into sleepy huffs of breath, and Gerard would snap into action. 

He didn't know how long it was until Gerard finally fell asleep. But even with the older man asleep, he couldn't seem to relax again. He couldn't sleep, no matter how many sheep he counted. 

Through the blankets, he could see light. It was morning, the sun was rising, and he hadn't slept a wink. 

He hated this man. He hated Gerard. 

*** 

"Rise and shine, Frankie." 

Frank blinked open his eyes and immediately shut them again, the sun streaming in through the curtains blinding him. He waited a few moments until he attempted it again. He cracked his eyes open and was met with the sight of Gerard's blurry face hovering over him, smirking in what Frank thought was amusement. 

"Did you have a good sleep?" Gerard asked him. 

Frank frowned, then the events of last night, and what he supposed was also this morning, came flooding into his head. Gerard, toying with him, not allowing him any sleep. 

Frank scowled up at the man, a rush of hatred running through him. He guess he got a couple of hours sleep in, but that wasn't going to keep him energized, let alone enough to let him function through the day. 

"Oh, Frankie, don't look at me like that," Gerard said, running a hand through Frank's messy hair. 

Frank growled at him and backed away from his touch, glaring at him with furious eyes. "Fuck off," he spat through clenched teeth. 

Andy had just walked into the room and had caught the end of their 'conversation'. 

"Pet!" Andy shouted, storming over to the bed. "You're already misbehaving and it's not even midday." 

Frank bowed his head and muttered an apology. 

Andy shook his head. "And you've slept in," he added. 

Frank looked up at him with sad eyes. 

"Guess who's going for their morning bath?" Andy asked, and this time Frank knew it was rhetorical. 

Frank internally groaned, dreading what was about to come. Andy beckoned him closer with a gesture of his pointer finger and Frank obediently crawled forwards. Andy scooped him up into his arms with ease, and carried him through to the ensuite bathroom. He dropped Frank into the freezing cold water that filled the porcelain tub without even bothering to take Frank's clothes off. 

Andy pointed a finger at him. "Behave," he hissed, then walked from the bathroom and out of sight.

Frank swallowed loudly as his teeth chattered. His entire body was trembling in the ice cold water, and he struggled to remove his wet clothes. As soon as he was washed, he was allowed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I left this story alone for half a year, I'll post another chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy xx

"Has he always been this disobedient?" Gerard asked when he entered the kitchen. Andy huffed out a laugh and began preparing them coffee, his hair unruly from sleep. 

"Not at all," Andy replied in his deep, husky voice. "I mean, he was, back when I first bought him. But I broke him." He poured coffee into two separate mugs and handed one to Gerard. "So it's just me?" Gerard asked, blowing on his steaming coffee and taking a tentative sip, wincing as the liquid burned his tongue. Andy hummed and leaned back against the counter, sipping his own coffee. Apparently he was immune to the scalding temperature. 

"I didn't expect him to immediately warm up to you," Andy said, raising an eyebrow, amused. "What, you did?" he asked, smirking knowingly when Gerard frowned. 

Gerard placed his mug on the counter and cleared his throat, shrugging a shoulder. "Well, no," he mumbled, glancing at Andy. "But..." he shook his head and looked down, smirking slightly. 

Andy smirked as well. "What is it?"

Gerard shrugged and looked back up at Andy, his mouth forming a full smirk now. "I don't mind it. I like a challenge." Andy nodded appreciatively, taking another sip of his coffee. "Good," he said, "Because Frankie boy really seems to hate you." 

"Oh?" Gerard said, raising his eyebrows as his smirk grew. He knew that last night definitely added to Frank's obvious distaste for him. 

Andy nodded, meeting Gerard's eyes. "Frank has encountered other people, you know," he said, Gerard frowning. "Other men," he added, putting emphasis on the word. 

"Oh," Gerard said, frowning in thought. 

"Yeah," Andy said. "There was one time he was really disobedient, and I wanted to punish him-- but wanted to take it to another level so it would really stick with him." 

Gerard nodded, showing he was listening. 

"So," Andy continued, smirking, "I called a few people, pulled a few strings... and organised a blue party for him." 

Gerard gasped, trying to hide his amazement. He hadn't ever thought of that. "A blue party," he whispered to himself, impressed.

Andy nodded. "I made Frank stay with the guests for exactly four days, and by the time I brought him back he was practically bent to my will and he was literally teared open."

Gerard stared at Andy, his eyes wide. "He was-- he was actually teared? Like, permanently damaged?" 

Andy shrugged. "Not really anymore," he said indifferently. "I left him alone for about a month, didn't fuck him or anything-- he healed up pretty fast. The only difference now is that he's more sensitive in there." 

"Did you do anything else for it?" Gerard asked, slightly concerned. 

Andy chuckled, looking over at him. "I might be a sadist, but I actually take care of my pets," he said. "I went to a doctor for him and I got prescribed some cream. I applied it every morning and night before he went to bed." 

Gerard nodded, looking away. He picked up his coffee and sipped at it, the temperature having cooled considerably to drinking level. They stood in the kitchen for a few minutes in comfortable silence, just enjoying their coffee, before the quiet sound of feet hitting the tiled floor reached their ears. They both looked up and saw Frank stood in the entrance of the kitchen, wrapped up in a large fluffy towel with his hair dripping water, shivering slightly. 

"You clean now, pet?" Andy asked, placing his empty mug in the sink and raising his eyebrows at Frank. The small boy nodded and looked down at his bare feet, shuffling them slightly.

"Are you going to apologise to Gerard?" 

Frank sighed audibly and nodded. 

"Pet," Andy said in warning. 

"Yes, Master," Frank said quietly and walked over. He shuffled towards Gerard and stood in front of him, looking up and meeting his eyes reluctantly. "Sorry," he mumbled. 

Gerard raised his eyebrows, trying to fight the smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth. "Is that it?" 

Frank sighed heavily and gritted his teeth, glaring up at Gerard before slowly lowering himself to his knees, wincing as the hard tiles beneath him bit at his flesh. He flashed his eyes up at Andy and his Master nodded. Frank swallowed loudly before speaking. "I'm sorry, Master," he said loudly as he glared at the floor. 

Gerard reached his hand out and gripped Frank's chin, pulling his face up and forcing the boy to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry-- what was that?" 

Frank glared up at him, his eyes narrowing. "I'm sorry," he spat. 

"That's not good enough, Frankie," Gerard said, smirking. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over Frank's soft cheek, raising his eyebrows at him expectantly. 

"I'm sorry," Frank said again, more forcefully. Andy sighed and swiftly backhanded him across the face, Frank whimpering on impact. "Try again," Andy said lazily. 

Frank flexed his jaw, wincing at the sting. He looked up at Gerard again. "I'm sorry, Master," he whimpered, widening his eyes. He was humiliated. Gerard raised an eyebrow, smirking arrogantly. 

"Better," he said, pulling Frank to his feet and winding an arm around his slim waist. "Now show me you're sorry."

Frank inhaled sharply and stared at Gerard for a moment, then reluctantly leaned forward. His breath ghosted over Gerard's lips and he stopped, not moving any further. Gerard moved his hand up and fisted it in Frank's wet hair, forcing his face forward. Their lips smashed together and Frank grimaced in discomfort, but didn't try pull away. He moved his lips with the older man's and closed his eyes tightly. Gerard moaned breathily into his mouth then suddenly spun them around, lifting Frank up onto the counter and making the boy yelp in surprise. Gerard pressed into the space between his spread legs then proceeded to kiss him again, harder than before. Frank kept his eyes tightly shut and wound his arms around Gerard's neck, returning the kiss with more reluctant vigour. Gerard slid his hands down Frank's back and pulled him closer, their crotches aligned perfectly. Frank tried not to gag as the older man started thrusting his slimy tongue repeatedly into his mouth. 

"Okay, settle down," Andy chuckled, patting Gerard on the back, who pulled away-- a string of spit connecting them, breathing harshly as he stared at Frank with lust filled eyes. Frank wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and hopped off the counter, dropping to his knees and looking up at Andy submissively.

"Am I forgiven, Master?" 

Andy smiled and ran a hand through Frank's damp hair. "Yes, little pet. But you better behave now." 

Frank smiled weakly and pushed into his Master's hand lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged!  
> Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Frank was cleaning the kitchen the next day, on his hands and knees scrubbing the tiled floor. His back and knees were aching and the smell of the cleaning products were burning his nostrils and he knew the smell would cling to his skin for days. He sighed heavily as he deemed the spot he was scrubbing clean and shuffled backwards on his knees and began scrubbing the tiles again when he heard Andy and Gerard walking in through the front door. He rolled his eyes and huffed when Gerard laughed his stupid honking laugh and glared at the tiles as he scrubbed harder, the muscles in his arm aching as he took out his frustration through the task. 

He was so determinedly distracted cleaning that he didn't hear anyone enter the kitchen. 

"I could watch you clean like this all day." 

Frank tensed and looked over his shoulder to see Gerard leaning on the island bench, smirking and blatantly staring at his ass. Frank huffed and focused back on the task, scrubbing the floor impossibly harder. He heard Gerard hum appreciatively as he stepped closer. He stiffened when Gerard stood right behind him, and gasped when Gerard shoved his knees wider with his foot. He pushed up off the floor and turned around to face Gerard defiantly, glaring at the man as he smirked arrogantly. He didn't say anything. He didn't want to get punished or satisfy Gerard, who was playing his stupid fucking games again. Andy walked past the kitchen but stopped when he saw them. He glanced down at the floor. 

"You should've had the floor cleaned an hour ago," he said, frowning. Frank's cheeks burned in shame as he disappointed his master. "Get it done. Now." With that he walked upstairs. Frank sighed and he turned around, getting on all fours again and focused on cleaning, and not on Gerard, who was still lurking behind him. 

Gerard walked around him and began brewing a pot of coffee, glancing over his shoulder at Frank every other second. Frank steadfastly ignored him. Gerard grabbed his steaming mug of coffee and walked closer to Frank and leaned against the counter beside him, looking down at him as he sipped on his drink. Frank could feel his eyes burning holes in him and eventually glanced up at him, raising his eyebrows as if to say what. Gerard shrugged his shoulders and stepped closer, standing right beside him. Frank shook his head and looked back down at the tiles, watching his hand as it vigorously scrubbed the floor. He jumped in shock when something spilled all over the tiles, his mind at a momentary blank. He looked up at Gerard when he heard him chuckle, and saw Gerard with his coffee mug upturned, now empty as the contents were spilled on the tiles that Frank had just cleaned. He opened his mouth to say something when Gerard raised an eyebrow, smirking. Frank narrowed his eyes and remained silent as he grabbed the rag in the bucket beside him and began mopping up the coffee. He knew it was stupid, but he was close to tears with how frustrated he was right now.   
This fucking idiot thought he was a funny bastard, tormenting Frank like this. He was no Master. Frank didn't know what Andy could possibly see in him. All Frank saw was an arrogant asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly getting back into writing this story.  
> Please comment/kudos :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy!

As a Pet, Frank had important responsibilities. It was his job to clean the house every day while Andy worked his day job - Andy had another job designing websites, which he worked from home for. And when Andy got home after a long day at work (Frank honestly had no idea what his career was) the house would be completely spotless. Some people argued that Frank was more of a servant, than a Pet. But Frank knew he was loved and cared for by Andy - he was no servant. He just did what was expected of him and was perfectly content with what him and Andy had together. Not once had he ever felt anything less, never felt like a servant, while he was around Andy.   
Of course, not until now.   
Gerard was nothing but a sadist who revelled in the torture of others.   
Frank was aware that Gerard's behaviour was similar than that of a fourth grader, who would pull on the pigtails of the girl he was crushing on - compared to other more, sinister Masters'. But that didn't decrease Frank's hatred for the sadistic man, nor did his growing fear of the intentions he might have. Did Gerard want to split him and Andy up and keep Frank as his own? Or perhaps he wanted Frank out of the equation completely, and take Andy as his companion. These worried thoughts had been circulating in his head ever since Gerard Way had forced his way into his life. Which, might he add, was only under a week ago, and already this man had such an undesired affect on him. Andy appeared as oblivious as ever, or maybe he liked the change. Perhaps he thought Frank needed more discipline in his life as a Pet? But if that was the case, then why couldn't Andy himself up the ante? Frank was always punished accordingly whenever he was disobedient. He didn't see why that had to change.

***

"Master?" Frank said quietly, stepping into the bedroom and bowing his head submissively when Andy looked up at him with tired eyes.

"Do you need something, Pet?" Andy mumbled as he looked back to his laptop, obviously busy. Frank couldn't take too long, then.

"Can I ask you a question, Master?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know, Frankie, can you?" Andy replied sardonically, Frank flushing as he was mocked. He cleared his throat and stepped further into the room, sitting at the foot of the bed and glancing nervously up at Andy. "Yes, Pet. You have permission."

Frank perked up. "I was just wondering, what does Gerard do? Like, career wise?"

Andy looked over at him and simply stared at him for a moment, obviously contemplating his answer. He wheeled his desk chair around and faced him fully. "Gerard's profession doesn't concern you, Frankie."

That only made Frank more curious. And slightly intimidated. "Master?" 

"Another question, Pet?" Andy clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "I'm a little busy right now. Why don't you go run a bath for Gerard? He's been wanting to try out that tub since he moved in." 

Frank scowled but knew better than to object. He got up from the bed and entered the ensuite bathroom. The bathtub was huge, nestled in the right corner of the room and taking up half the space with its triangular shape. He got to work turning on the water, steam rising from the slowly filling bathtub. He got out some bath salts from the cupboard under the vanity and poured a little into the water, the room filling with the scent of lavender. It took another few minutes for the tub to be filled at a considerable amount before Frank could shut off the water.

He heard the tell tale sound of the front door opening and closing, signalling Gerard's return from work, and quickly scurried from the bathroom before he was seen. He made himself busy tidying up the kitchen, hearing Andy greet Gerard politely before Gerard left to undress in the bedroom. He was wiping down the counters when Andy entered the kitchen, walking up behind him and wrapping his arms around Frank's slim waist and pressing a kiss into his neck. "Gerard's calling for you," he whispered against his skin, causing Frank to break out in goose bumps. Frank groaned softly and threw the cleaning rag into the sink and reluctantly left the comfort of Andy's arms and towards the sound of Gerard's incessant whines.

"You rang?" Frank muttered gloomily as he entered the bedroom. Gerard was nowhere in sight. He frowned and shuffled over to the bathroom and peered inside, immediately wanting to slap a hand over his eyes as he saw Gerard stood in the middle of the room, completely bare except for the thin material of his briefs, hugging his obvious bulge and leaving nothing to the imagination. Gerard only smirked at him before pulling his briefs off and throwing them in Frank's direction, who caught them out of instinct but then immediately flung them across the room when he realised what he was holding. Gerard then promptly stepped into the tub, sitting down in the steaming water and leaning back against the porcelain, raising his arms and resting them on the sides of the tub, sighing contentedly. "So nice of you to run me this bath, Pet," Gerard said, his tone one of complete relaxation. 

Frank's lip curled up slightly at Gerard's use of the word pet, but forced himself to ignore it and act as a Pet should. Even if being Gerard's pet was the last thing he wanted. "Master Andy hinted that you would like one," he mumbled, not wanting all the credit. He didn't want praise from this man. Gerard hummed and squirmed a little in the water before groaning in seemingly dissatisfaction. "Come here Pet, I wish for the water to be hotter." 

Frank bit back the rude reply he so wanted to say and instead forced himself to walk the few short steps to the tub. Upon bending down to turn on the tap for the hot water, he saw through the clear water Gerard's exposed body, and noticed with disgust that the man was fully erect. He bit down harshly on his tongue and waited until Gerard told him the water was warm enough before he shut off the tap and stepped back. 

"Where do you keep your wash cloths?" Gerard asked, his eyes remaining closed as Frank opened the same cupboard he had retrieved the bath salts from. He grabbed out a wash cloth and a new bar of soap from its packet and straightened up, turning to Gerard. "Here, Master," he said, holding them out for Gerard to take, but the older man simply laughed. "What do you expect me to do with them?" he asked, smirking when Frank only frowned in confusion. "As my Pet, it is only expected of you to bathe your Master after a hard day at work."

Frank's face turned red as the realisation dawned on him. He wanted badly to protest, but thought better of it and instead kneeled by the bathtub, his jaw clenched as he reluctantly wet the wash cloth in the water and lathered it in the lemon scented soap. He brought the cloth to Gerard's chest and watched as soap suds lathered his smooth skin when Frank gently rubbed the cloth over his chest in lazy circles. Gerard bit his lip when Frank went over his nipple, the rosy bud hardening immediately under the attention. Frank ignored it and scrubbed up over his shoulders, then Gerard sat forward so he could wash his back. He steadfastly didn't think about what was happening, and instead just focused on the task. He silently refused to clean Gerard's junk, and Gerard didn't seem too fussed about it, he just smirked and sat back. Gerard propped his ankle up on the side of the tub and shot him a pointed look, and Frank huffed before starting to scrub at Gerard's legs, washing halfway up his thigh and not an inch further. He repeated the actions on Gerard's other leg before the older man seemed satisfied. 

"Mm, thank you Pet. Could you fetch me a towel?" 

Frank pushed up from his kneeling position and grabbed a towel from the rack, hearing Gerard rise from the water. He turned back to Gerard, and already knowing before Gerard had to say it, began to towel him off without hesitation. Gerard hummed in satisfaction and turned to smirk at him over his shoulder. Frank deemed him dry enough and bowed his head. "I'll drain the water, Master," he mumbled tonelessly, already kneeling down to pull the plug. Gerard smirked and wrapped the towel around his waist before turning to leave the bathroom. 

Frank sighed in relief and stood up, glancing in at the bedroom just in time to see Gerard drop the towel and rummage through his drawers for underwear. Frank blushed and averted his eyes, and waited until Gerard left the room to scurry over and pick up the towel to hang it on its rack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos! My tumblr is insipidrhyme17 if you want to add any ideas for the story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait- been really busy these past few months!

The next week passed in one big blur. The torture from Gerard hadn't eased up even a little bit. At night, Gerard would always keep him awake-- make sleeping too difficult to achieve, so that Frank was tired, sluggish and slow the next day, disappointing Andy and pleasing Gerard immensely. During the day, Gerard would constantly tease him and make inappropriate advances towards him, and then when Andy's back was turned he would smirk and make crude gestures at him, winding him up and pissing him off to the point where Frank would and snap at him, playing right into Gerard's game. He was getting in trouble every day because of Gerard, and he was getting tired of getting yelled at by Andy. For nothing!  
Overall, Frank hated this man with a burning passion. He was sinister, cruel and sadistic. He wanted it to go back to it being just him and Andy. 

***

One morning, Frank woke up to an empty bed. And after checking the time, found that he had slept in. Usually this resulted in a mild punishment. He crawled out of bed and stumbled his way to the kitchen, but stopped when he heard voices. 

"-should leave in about an hour or two," came Andy's voice. Frank heard shuffling and the slurping sounds of coffee being drunken. "Maybe we should keep it a surprise from Frankie."

"That's a great idea," Gerard said, his voice sounding a bit too nice. Persuading, almost. "I'll be here to keep him company."

Frank quickly stepped into the kitchen. "You're leaving?" 

Gerard glared at him and then stepped forward, grabbing Frank and pushing him over to the island and bending him over it before he could even react. He raised his hand and brought it down with a smack onto Frank's ass, then smacked him twice more before he stepped back, satisfied. Frank whimpered and looked over his shoulder at Gerard with wide, confused eyes. 

"You are not allowed to eavesdrop," Gerard said, his voice firm and cold. "And you were supposed to be awake thirty minutes ago." Frank looked down to the tiled floor to hide his glare, one of his hands sneaking to his ass and rubbing over the stinging skin. "Sorry, Master," he mumbled lowly, barely able to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. 

Andy chuckled and stepped forward. "Yes, Pet. I'm leaving, on a business trip for three days. Now that you have Gerard, you'll be able to stay back instead of coming with me on the trips I know you hate." 

"No, I love going on work trips with you!" Frank said, almost shouted. "Please, I wanna go!" Andy laughed and shook his head, stepping closer to Frank and embracing him, pulling him into a hug. "No, pet. You will stay here. You and Gerard will have a chance to bond, I know Gerard is excited about that. You'll both have lots of fun." Frank glared at Gerard over Andy's shoulder. Gerard smirked at him then brought his hand up to his mouth and poked his tongue into the opposite side of his mouth, miming a blowjob. Frank's nostrils flared in anger and he stepped back from Andy. Gerard just winked then schooled his features into a kind smile. "Yes, Frankie baby, I'm sure we'll get up to very fun things while Andy is away."

Frank was almost shaking with anger. This wasn't fair! Why was Andy leaving him with this asshole? He would much rather go with Andy and die of boredom then be stuck with Gerard for three days. "But Master Andy... I'll miss you," he said, a last attempt at convincing Andy to let him come. "I'll be so lonely..." he trailed off and looked up at his favourite Master with wide, innocent eyes. Andy smirked and wrapped both arms around his small pets' waist. "Don't fret, baby boy," he said in his deep, alluring voice. He sneaked his hands down and grabbed two handfuls of Frank's butt, squeezing gently, whereas Gerard would have groped harshly. "Gee will be here to keep you entertained, and take care of you... take care of all your needs. And you'll take care of his," Andy reassured. But his attempt to comfort Frank only proved to frighten the poor boy even more. He chuckled at his cuteness and leaned down to the short boy to place a wet kiss onto his pouting mouth. "I have to leave soon. I'll need you to pack my things and gather all of my paperwork in my office, okay?" Frank nodded sadly and turned to leave the room, then yelped when his ass was roughly spanked then squeezed tightly by none other than Gerard. He shoved the man's hand away from him and glared, baring his teeth in a malicious snarl. Gerard only licked his lips and winked seductively. Frank growled and left the room to go and pack his Master's suitcases, mumbling angrily to himself the entire time his hands were busy. 

While he was bent over the end of the bed and sorting through which dress shirts to pack away in Andy's suitcase, he heard someone enter the room. He didn't turn to see who it was, but had a feeling that it was fucking Gerard. His jaw clenched and he gripped the shirt in his hand, crinkling the materiel. He cursed and put it down gently on the bed and went to stand up straight so he could find the clothing iron, but he was shoved down onto the mattress, wrinkling all of Andy's work shirts. He flailed, trying to push up from the bed, but was easily held down. 

"We're gonna have heaps of fun together, Frankie," Gerard whispered in his ear, then licked over his earlobe. He slid his hands down Frank's sides and squeezed his waist. Frank struggled away from him, shoving him back and pushing up from the bed. Gerard only smirked and stepped closer again. "I'm so glad I convinced Andy to go away on this trip... he didn't want to go, you know. And now I have you for a whole three days, without Andy constantly being in the way." Frank glared at him, seething. 

"Andy's my Master. He's never in the way... you're the one in the way!" Frank shouted, grabbing Andy's shirts and taking them over to the ironing board. "You don't belong here." Gerard just chuckled and came to stand beside him. "Is that any way to speak to your Master, little Frankie?" Andy walked in before Frank could respond. He frowned at the sight. 

"Pet, stop annoying Gerard and get back to work. I have to be at the airport in twenty minutes," he said distantly, walking over to Frank and snatching the shirts from his hands. "There's no time for this. Just pack my suitcases, alright?" Frank bowed his head submissively and went to pack his Master's clothes. Gerard left the room, and Frank relaxed at his absence. He finished packing the suitcase and turned to Andy. He smiled, but Andy frowned at him. "You better behave when I'm gone. If I hear from Gerard that you've acted out when I get back... expect a severe punishment." Frank shook his head and stepped closer. "I'll be a good boy... aren't I always?" 

"I'm serious, Frankie," he said, pushing him back. Frank sighed and rolled his eyes. "I said I'd be good, didn't I?" 

Frank felt the sharp sting in his cheek but couldn't figure out what had caused it for a second. He brought his hand up to his face and frowned. Did Andy really just slap him across the face? What did he do wrong?

"I'm real sick of your attitude, Pet," Andy hissed, glaring down at the boy holding his wounded cheek. "I hope you learn your place when I'm gone. Gerard is not going to be as forgiving as I am." With that, he turned and left the room. Frank heard mumbles from the living room, and then Gerard appeared at the doorway, looking smug. 

"Take the suitcases to the front door, Frankie. Andy's cab is here." Frank did as he was told, lugging the heavy suitcases to the open front door. He wanted to carry them down to the car, but knew he would probably fall down the stairs while trying. He watched sadly as Andy appeared and lifted the heavy bags with ease, turning and walking down the hall without even a goodbye. 

Gerard walked in front of him and slowly shut the front door, turning to face him. There was a predatory smirk on his face. "We're going to have so much fun, Frankie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments! My tumblr is insipidrhyme17 if you wanna share any ideas for the story since naturally I lack inspiration. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to two years ago when Andy first met his Pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in FOREVER I am so sorry. My writers block is literally a huge never ending brick wall. It sucks.

2 Years Ago

It was just under a week ago that Andy had been at the warehouse. The place that sold pets, slaves and companions of all shapes and sizes. Andy had been interested in buying himself a pet for a long while, and finally plucked up the nerve- and the money, to do so. 

He had paced up and down the long isles of cages, each occupant reacting a certain way as he walked past. Most of them lunged onto the front of the cage, their fingers sticking through the square frames and their faces pressed up against the metal, staring at Andy with desperate eyes, ready to please. 

He was very intrigued by their reactions. He walked past a few that had tried to attack him if he got too close, snapping their teeth at him in warning. He chuckled at them and moved on. After observing a lot of the cages and the somewhat animalistic occupants inside, he was starting to doubt the decision altogether. None of these creatures stood out to him. He was contemplating leaving the warehouse and returning home. Just as he had made up his mind, he passed a cage that, on first glance, appeared to be empty. 

He stopped and frowned, moving closer to the cage. He could see a huddled figure curled up at the very back of the spacious confinement, hiding its face and blocking out the world around it. 

It didn't lunge its way to the front of the cage and plead with him to take it home, nor did it lash out in attempt to hurt him. It just curled itself in a little ball and tried to hide. 

Andy placed a hand on the cage and the metal bars rattled slightly, causing the small figure to flinch in fear. It slowly looked up, its arm moving away to show its eyes. Wide, fearful hazel eyes. Andy smiled at the boyish features on the creature and decided he wanted to take him home. He saw a sign hanging above the cage and stepped back to read it. 

Occupants name: Frank (maiden name unknown)  
DOB: unknown   
Sex: male 

Andy frowned. There wasn't much information to go on. He bit his lip and looked back at the small figure in the cage. He looked at the number on the cage. 220313. He smiled one last time at the mysterious creature and walked out to find one of the men who owned the warehouse. He found one and approached him. "I'd like to purchase a pet," he said, no beating around the bush. 

The buff man looked him up and down then grunted. "What number?" Andy smiled and rattled off the cage number. The warehouse owner looked down to a clipboard in his hand, obviously checking which pet Andy had selected. The man raised a thick brow and looked to Andy dubiously. "Frankie, huh?" Andy frowned in confusion and the man just grunted again, turning around. "Come this way." Andy followed behind quickly. 

*** 

Andy couldn't take Frank home the same day. Apparently there was a long process of medical check ups, and they told Andy that it looked too suspicious to be seen entering the warehouse and leaving with their chosen pet. Since it was an illegal organization selling off humans as pets and slaves, they had to try their hardest to remain inconspicuous. They told Andy to expect them in five business days. 

He was currently sat at his kitchen counter with a full mug of coffee in front of him, untouched. He had received a mysterious text a little over an hour ago, saying "be ready for your delivery." He knew it was the warehouse- he had given them his number. Now all he had to do was wait.

He was waiting for so long that his coffee had gone cold and his mind was making him rethink his decision. Was he making a mistake? Would he regret this? All the possibilities ran through his head, clouding up his mind and leaving him restless with nervous energy. He was so distracted by the overwhelming thoughts that he almost didn't hear the knock at his front door. He pushed the thoughts away and stood up, nervously approaching the door. He swallowed loudly and before he could change his mind, he reached out for the doorknob and swung the door open. 

A tall man- actually, it looked more like a boy, with acne all over his face- was standing in front of him with a clipboard in his hand. He looked up at Andy, chewing gum lazily. "Delivery for Mr Biersack?" Andy nodded. The boy sighed and held the clipboard and a pen out to him. "Sign here, please." Andy did as instructed and handed the clipboard back. The kid sighed once again and gestured to a crate that Andy had failed to notice before. It was significantly smaller than the cages at the warehouse and Andy wondered just how the boy got it up here. He glanced down the hall to the elevator and raised an eyebrow. 

Without another word, the kid made a gesture for Andy to move away then started pushing the crate- which Andy could now see had wheels at the bottom- through the doorway, only just fitting. He yanked on a rope at the top of the crate and quickly stepped back and watched as the crate collapsed around the small boy huddled up inside. Andy gasped as the small boy- Frank- immediately got up and ran somewhere into Andy's apartment, wanting a place to hide. The delivery boy bent down and picked up the crates dismantled parts, holding them in his arms with slight difficulty. He looked back at Andy. "No refunds," he said in his lazy drawl and left Andy's apartment. 

Andy stared after the boy with his jaw dropped. This was definitely a bad idea. He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. Now he had to go and find the fucking Pet he'd just purchased. Because he's an idiot. He walked into the small living area and glanced around. Immediately he saw movement from behind the sofa. He geared himself up and then approached the small frightened boy. He crouched down and held a hand out to him. "Hey, it's okay," he said gently, not wanting to startle the poor boy. He laid a hand on the boys' arm, wanting to comfort him, when the boy shoved him away harshly. Andy fell on his ass with a gasp and looked at the boy, who no longer looked scared but defiant, his jaw pushed out and his eyes hard as stone. "Don't touch me," the boy spat, his voice a lot deeper than Andy was expecting. Andy frowned and moved a little closer hesitantly. 

"Look, I'm not gonna hurt you-"

"Stay the fuck away from me!" the boy shouted, shuffling away a little. When Andy made a small move, the boy kicked out at him aggressively. A sudden surge of anger swept over Andy and he grabbed the boys' ankle and dragged him closer. 

"Now is that any way to speak to your Master?" Andy growled, scowling down at the boy. His wide hazel eyes were once again filled with fear. Andy softened a little. "I am not going to hurt you, okay?" he insisted, staring into the boys' eyes. He nodded slowly, as if in defeat. Andy relaxed and let go of the boy and moved away a little. "Now, Frank, was it?" he asked. Frank nodded. 

"You are my Pet now, okay?" he asked, and Frank nodded again. Andy smiled slightly. "What are you?" he tested. 

Frank furrowed his brows and looked down. "Your Pet," he mumbled reluctantly. Andy patted his ankle in reward. 

"And who am I?" he pushed. It took Frank longer to answer, but he answered nonetheless. 

"My Master," he huffed out. Andy beamed in pride. 

"Good boy," he said, and something in Frank swelled at the praise, making him want to please this man more. And he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed please leave a kudos or even better, a comment!


End file.
